


Behind His Emerald Eyes

by SapphireKageKyuura92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Businessman Harry Potter, Creature Fic, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Harry Potter, Death Is Harry's Teacher As Well As The One Who Raised Him, Dumbledore Is Still A Dick And I Want Him To Die, F/M, Father/Son Incest (For those who don't like Incest please don't read. Thank You), Genius Harry Potter, Harry Potter Becomes Apart Of The Avengers, Harry Potter Cannot Die, Harry Potter is Master of Death, I don't know where I'm going with this yet, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry Potter, Rich Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, So Please Be Patient, i'm trying lol, it might not make sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKageKyuura92/pseuds/SapphireKageKyuura92
Summary: What if Harry Potter hadn't grown up being abused by the Durlsey's, but was raised by death? What if Harry's name wasn't Harry Potter but Hadrian Braxon Jameson Potter Black Peverell? What if he was the heir to three fortunes instead of just two? What if he was a creature of unimaginable power that would shake the world to it's knees if he's angry? Oh the possibilities...





	1. How Death Became A Parent

Behind His Emerald Eyes

 

 

 

Chapter 1

 

 

 

Lily Potter was the kind, compassionate, and loving. Or that's what people saw when they looked at her. They didn't know it was a mask that she hides behind. What they don't know is that she's hateful, bitter, cold, and unloving. She doesn't care if she hurts people's feelings, doesn't care if a child got abused, doesn't care if all of Britain got killed from the war between Dumbledore and Voldermort.

And then she got pregnant with James's child. She wouldn't say that she was excited about this pregnancy as it was an unplanned pregnancy. She wouldn't say that she wanted this child, because she didn't. The first thing she'd do once the child was born was put it in an orphanage. She didn't want a child, not now. Call her cold hearted if you wish, call her a bitch or an awful person. It wouldn't change her opinion.

When July 31st came on the year of 1980, she gave birth. The moment she laid eyes on the child, he looked nothing like her or James. He had features that were unexplained, as if she had cheated on James. Wouldn't she have remembered that if she cheated on James with someone? What she didn't know was that she was extremely drunk when she met a powerful man, with shoulder length black silky hair, with eerie green eyes(not like the killing curse green) and had sex with him. Little did she know that when you have sex with a god, you get instantly pregnant, because their sperm was powerful and never missed.

As she had planned without telling anyone that she was pregnant, because she kept a powerful glamour on that no one noticed because it was completely flawless. She had gone by every day life without anyone noticing she was pregnant. The thing with her glamour was that it also held back hormones of a pregnant woman. So of course no one noticed. She wanted it that way.

She came to an Orphanage in America, New York to be exact, and put him on their doorstep not without leaving a note. The note only said the child's name, Hadrian Peverell. She had no reason to give him the last name Potter, because he wasn't a Potter. He had no traits or features that said he was a Potter otherwise. Potter's had messy gravity defying hair, like James. They were mischievious and played a lot of pranks because they thought it was funny. 

Honestly she thought that James's pranks were the bane of her existence. She truly loved James, she really did. But that was one of his traits she hated was his pranks. Her best friend, Severus absolutely hated James and his friends. Sirius, Remus and Peter. Though Remus didn't do any pranks, or even participate in the pranks. He just studied like the good student he was. 

There was never a day that Remus failed any classes. He was one of the top students of his year. James on the other hand, he couldn't concentrate to get good grades. Maybe it was a Potter thing, or just a James thing, she didn't know. Though three weeks ago she lost her best friend Severus because one of James's pranks went a little too far. And he completely humiliated Severus in front of several students. 

Severus completely angry and humiliated called her a mudblood, a word that shouldn't have been spoken. It was forbidden to say that word. It was a word that means dirty blood. Or to others it meant that. If you weren't a pureblood it meant you had dirty blood. Thus where mudblood comes in.

But she found the word mudblood in the wizard's dictionary. It meant a wizard born of muggles that had magic. Or otherwords muggleborn. 

Three weeks ago, she was hurt, and angry that Severus used the word mudblood at her in his anger and humiliation. But now that she looked back at it, she wasn't angry anymore, or even hurt. She understood why he said it, now that she understood what the word even means now. She wanted her best friend back, but she knew h wouldn't come back. He was the kind of man, who was too stubborn to admit he was wrong. The kind of man who hid behind a emotionless mask to hide what he was feeling. And he was a master occlumens, meaning his mind shields were the best of the best. No one could get passed them.

She hoped that her decision to put Hadrian into an Orphanage didn't come bite her in the ass. She hoped that the child didn't want revenge when he got older. She didn't need a pissed off child on her tail. Not that she had a tail. Who was she kidding, he was a baby, it wasn't like he understood what was going on around him or who she even was. He didn't have the intelligence for that yet.

Little did she know, that yes Hadrian did know what was going on around him. He had intelligence beyond his years. Intelligence that he shouldn't even have yet. He knew who she was, she was his mother. And she had betrayed him, leaving him in an Orphanage, in a place he didn't even know. He didn't know if he wanted revenge on the woman who birthed him, who gave him life. But one thing he knew, was that he would forever hate that woman if he ever had the chance of getting to know her.

It was only the beginning after all. A week after being in the Orphanage, a black figure came to him, dressed in a black cloak that looked ripped in some places. Their face hidden with the black hood on it's head. But the hands, they were bony, and the aura that came from it was powerful. Their magic was powerful. And he loved it. 

He wondered who this was, what they wanted from him. "Oh little Hadrian, what that vile woman did to you is unforgivable. A mother should love her child no matter what. Yet she put you in an orphanage. You will be coming with me little one. I'll take care of you." The figure said to him.

Yes he understood human speech, such as english. He shouldn't even know that yet, but he did. The figure wanted him to come with him, he wanted to take care of him. Whoever this was, he knew his life would forever change. 

He nodded his head the best he could, because he couldn't fully move his body the way he wanted yet. He was after all a newborn. 

The figure bent down, picking him up from the basket he was placed in on the doorstep of the orphanage. Now in the figure's arms, where the figure felt cold as ice as if they were dead - yet he felt comfortable in the figure's arms. Suddenly the figure's form changed into that of a young woman who looked in her early twenties. She had shoulder length silky black hair, and the greenest eyes you would ever see. She was pale yes, she looked dead in a way. Just who was this woman?

"I guess you are wondering who I am little one? My name is Hela, I am in otherwords death. I will be your parent, the one who takes care of you. When your older, I'll train you." The woman now named Hela said.

He nodded his head again the best he could. He should have been terrified of someone who called themselves Death. But he wasn't. He was comfortable with her. He felt safe, which is more than he could say for the woman who was his birth mother. He didn't feel safe with her, in fact he felt like he was in constant danger. He would have been if he had stayed with that woman.

They vanished out of the clearing of the orphanage. This was how Death became a parent. This would change Hadrian's life forever. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 11 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian's 11th birthday has finally come. Hela has finally decided that Hadrian was ready for her training. Though she worried that since he was just a child, that he wouldn't be able to handle her training methods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry readers that I haven't updated in a long time. I thought I'd treat you with a couple new chapters! Please enjoy!

 

 

 

Chapter 2

 

 

 

**Hela's POV**

 

 

It had been 11 years since I had taken Hadrian as my adopted son. The moment I had returned to my home I had done all the legal work to make him my son by legal standards. He had grown into a rather beautiful child. Almost as if he was a god himself - gods or goddesses had this inhuman beauty that outshined any normal human.

He aced all his classes, even surpassed his martial arts teachers. It was then that I decided that Hadrian was ready for my training. He was a master of several martial arts that I had signed him up for when he was 5 years old. At first the classes were easy on him since he was a young child. But when he got older the teachers upped their training to a new level each time he surpassed the level he was on. I was proud of him.

He was a master of Karate, Tai Kwon Do, Chinese Kenpo, Muay Tai, and Kick Boxing. I wouldn't have my child unable to defend himself by any means. I was the goddess of death, I was a master of martial arts as well including weaponry. 

I wanted only the best for my son. And he shall have it.

I got up from my office, in search of my son finding him in the library reading a book on the dark arts. He had been interested in the dark arts since I had told him about it - and since then he'd been reading any book he could find on the subject of dark arts.

Once he told me that some of the books had poor details on the subject. He suspected that they really didn't know anything about the dark arts since there was no instructions on any of the spells in the book. No practical details at least. 

"Yes mom?" Hadrian asked the moment I walked into the room without looking up from his book.

"Hadrian, I have decided that you are ready for my training. We start tomorrow in the dojo. Be up by 5am." I said before I walked out of the library.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Hadrian's POV**

 

 

As usual I had woken up before dawn. It has gotten to be a habit that I got into from my martial arts teachers, and since then I've always gotten up before anyone else in the house. 

I went to the gardens and started to meditate. An hour later I was done I got up off the ground where I was sitting lotus style, and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. 

It was about 10am in the morning, I started to make breakfast for me and my mother. Thirty minutes later I was finished making breakfast and set everything on the table. By that time I had started eating my breakfast and still mother hadn't shown up for breakfast. 

Maybe she was still sleeping, after all she stayed up into the late morning. I told her that she needed to fix that sleeping pattern of hers. That it was bad for her to have lack of sleep. How in the hell was she to focus on anything else if she was tired?

When I was done eating my food, and mother still hadn't shown up. I sighed picking up my plate and washing it in the sink. I went and grabbed the rest of the food putting it into containers and then into the fridge. I left a note on the fridge letting mother know that breakfast was in the fridge. 

After that I went to the library to read up on more dark arts. It was really an interesting subject - the more a read the more I realized that the author didn't know anything about the dark arts. The details were really shitty; and didn't tell much about it. The spells in the book also didn't have any practical details on how to do it and how much magic the spell required.

I was really all about practical. It was how people learned how to do things if they physically were doing the spell. All things should have details and instructions on how to do the spell. Or if there was a book about duelling which he was a master of, had a teacher to do the practical part of duelling. People didn't learn if there was no practical. 

I read up on this school in scotland Hogwarts. I read all about the fact that some of their classes were useless and didn't teach the students what they needed to know. They were all against the use of dark arts. They had a class that taught them the defense of the dark arts. They didn't need to know that, they needed to know how to use the damn spells that went with the dark arts. 

All they used at that damned school was light spells. All in all I was disappointed in Dumbledore's teaching methods.

Frowning, I flipped the page of my book that I was currently reading. When my mother walked into the library. 

"Yes mom?" I asked without looking up from my book.

I could tell that my mother wanted to tell me something. But I wasn't sure what.

"Hadrian, I have decided that you are ready for my training. We start tomorrow, be up for 5am." With that said she walked out of the library.

Ever since I've known her she has always been strict, and never stayed longer than she needed. Did that make me sad that my mother never spent time with me? Yes it did. Would I cry over it? No I wouldn't. I wasn't like that at all, in fact I was the most emotionless child in the world. I never showed emotion at home not even in public. 

I looked up from my book staring at the place my mother once stood. There was no traces of her aura that stated otherwise that she had been there. I hated that she erased traces of her being anywhere. It was like she had never been there, and I didn't appriciate that. I needed to talk to her about that and soon.

The next morning, I woke up at 5am as my mother told me to be up at. I got dressed into my training clothes that I often had worn when I trained with my martial arts masters. A black form fitting t-shirt and black basket ball shorts, with black chinese slippers. I wanted to be comfortable when I was training, not have sore feet after the training was over for the day. Not fun at all, I learned that the hard way when I first started my training with my martial arts masters.

I looked myself in the mirror, I had shoulder length black silky hair that curled at the ends. Bright eerie green eyes that glowed when I used my magic. Pale healthy skin that looked like my mother's, what can I say I didn't see the sun very often. 

I tied my hair back into a low ponytail, I didn't want it being a target while training. My masters had used it as ways to beat me. Because I wasn't pretty much unbeatable in our training sessions. I knew that made my masters look like cowards using my hair as a target to bring me down to the ground. But that made me learn that I couldn't keep my hair untied especially in training sessions.

I left my room in slow but deliberate steps with a grace that not many people had. My mother had grace sure, she was the goddess of death. I didn't know who my father was, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know anymore. Every time I asked, my mother would avoid the subject by any means and start talking about another topic. It used to bother me a lot. 

There was something about my father, that she just wouldn't talk about. Did she hate him or something? That would make a lot of sense. People that hated someone so much of course they wouldn't want to talk about them.

There was one time when I was 3 years old, where she mentioned how much I looked like my father. At the time I wanted to know everything there was to know about him. And when I asked, she wouldn't talk about him, she'd just give me that blank emotionless look that just wouldn't budge. 

Now I never asked about him, because I knew how much it bothered my mother to talk about him. And I no longer cared to know about him. 

I went to the kitchen and grabbed something light to eat. I didn't want to eat too much before training or I'd most likely throw it up if mother gave a well aimed punch to my stomach. Didn't want that happening, ever.

When I was done eating the peanut butter toast I made, I left the kitchen and walked to the dojo where mother told me to meet her. 

When I got there she didn't look all that impressed. She had a scowl on her face, and was tapping her foot on the floor.

"What in the hell took you so long to get here Hadrian?" Mother demanded.

I looked at her sheepishly, giving a nervous chuckle. You would too if you were faced with my mother who wasn't impressed with you. 

"I was eating mother, I wanted to have energy for our training session," I told her with a smile.

She didn't smile back, she just scowled even more if that was possible. My mother was really serious when it came to training.

"We are here to train Hadrian, not to slack off. Get into position," Mother stated in a cold tone. 

I winced, she really, really wasn't impressed with me right now. I could tell with her tone of voice even if her face was devoid of emotion.

I took my position as she said, and she charged at me with a speed I wasn't expecting. But I blocked her punches that came at a rapid speed. I did have years of martial arts training under my belt to be able to keep up with her.

But then came the unexpected punch to the face. I fell to the floor groaning. God she punched really hard. I got up from the floor after rubbing my face a few times.

"You need to be prepared for anything Hadrian." Mother said frowning.

I nodded, getting back into position. This time I attacked her throwing punches and kicks in rapid speed. 

She blocked every single one, well except the well aimed kick to her ribs. She boulted over holding her ribs. I was a little worried that I might have broken her ribs.

Then my mother stood up her face no longer contorted in pain. "Well done son, you've managed to hit me." My mother said with a pleased smile.

"I didn't break your ribs did I?" I asked worriedly.

"You did, but remember. I am the goddess of death, I have fast healing abilities." Mother told me.

I nodded getting back into position again. I didn't wait for her to attack, because when I waited last time I got a punch to the face.

Now our punches and kicks were being blocked, none of us was getting a hit on the other because we were at the same speed. I thought that I should go at the same speed if I wanted to avoid getting hit in the face again.

The training went on for months, which turned into a year. I didn't think that it would take that long, but then again mother's training was very hard. There were several times that I had gotten injured just by her obsticle training. And many times I had gotten hit in the face, the ribs, the spine, well you get the point.

My mother congratulated me on surpassing her. Though I think that was a lie because my mother is a goddess. There is no possible way that I could have surpassed her. So I asked her to confirm my suspicions that she lied to me.

"Mother, I didn't really surpass you did I?" I asked raising a thin black eyebrow.

My mother smirked, "You caught onto me didn't you? Of course I'll always be five steps ahead of you son. But you did really good for your first try to surpass me. No one's ever succeeded. But you my son, you have. You are on par with me, you haven't surpassed me just at the same level as me." My mother said to me.

I nodded giving a crooked smile. "Mother I want to know about father. You better tell me," I said in a tone that said 'you better not avoid it this time.' 

My mother sighed, "Your father, Loki is my younger brother. I'm only your adopted mother, but because I adopted you, I guess that makes Loki your uncle. It strips his title as father, I guess I ruined yet another opportunity for Loki! Ah, what satisfaction that brings me." My mother said telling me the truth finally.

I frowned, she wasn't supposed to be happy about that. Because she stripped Loki's opportunity to be a father, she also stripped me of having a father. I felt my chest tighten as anger filled me. All I saw was red, what she said pissed me off.

"Mother." I said sternly in a 'I'm really pissed' tone. "Not only have you stripped Loki of being a father, but you've stripped me of having a father. Now I'm stuck with calling him uncle!" I snapped.

Mother looked stunned that I got angry with her. As if she hadn't expected me to react this way. How foolish of her.

"Hadrian," Mother said in a soft tone as if trying to get me to calm down. Bad things happen when I'm pissed. I am a powerful wizard by the way.

"Oh please! Don't even act like you didn't know I'd react this way when you finally told me about my father!" I yelled with a sneer on my face. My eyes glowing a bright green as my magic swirled around me.

"This is why I didn't tell you! I knew you'd be angry Hadrian!" My mother yelled back.

But even when my mother yelled she always kept her magic under control. 

"You still should have told me, Hela." I said coldly narrowing my glowing green eyes.

"Now you're calling me Hela? Hadrian I am your mother, and you'll respect me." The woman I always called mother said.

I never wanted to call her mother again, her name from now on will be Hela. It would always be Hela. I felt a sense of betrayal for how long she kept this from me. Once again I was filled with anger. 

"A woman who didn't tell me about my father, or the fact that she stripped his title as father when she adopted me doesn't get the respect she demands. Hela, from now on that is all I call you. I Hadrian strip your title as mother for as long as I live. And trust me Hela that will be a long time," I said coldly before walking away.

I was done looking at her face. I didn't need to look behind me to know she was glowing gold as the magic took affect. Her title as mother was removed from her aura. Now she was just a woman I lived with. A roommate of sorts.

I smirked wickedly as I continued to walk away from the dojo. I knew me doing this would make Hela angry. She after all had raised me, I was 12 now, since it had taken a year to train with Hela. I was more powerful than I felt in my life. And I had to thank her for that. Not that I'd ever tell her to her face how thankful I was for her training.

I decided that I wanted to go visit Asgard, the place I had read in books that Loki had lived. There were other gods and goddesses there that I'd love to meet. But never in my wildest dreams did I think that Loki was my father. And now because I stripped Hela of her title as mother, Loki had the opportunity to be a father. And had gotten his title as father back.

I was no longer titled as Hela's son, she was no longer allowed to call me her son. I no longer saw her as mother, just a woman who betrayed my trust. I thought that we could be honest with each other, but it took her this long to tell me about Loki.

' _Asgard here I come!_ ' I thought as I vanished in a swirl of green light.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys were all excited about Hela being Hadrian's mother. But it was only a matter of time until Hadrian did what Loki would have done when his trust is betrayed. Hope you guys liked the chapter. There will be another coming soon today. I just need to rest my hands for a few hours.


	3. Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian arrives in Asgard, the entire place made of gold. He could feel the aura's of all the gods or goddesses that lived there. Curious about everything Asgard had to offer, he goes to the palace to look around. When he runs into our favorite god of lies and mischef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really meant to write that second chapter I had told you I'd write. But I got caught up with life, so I'm sorry for that. Here's chapter 3. Please enjoy and don't feel bummed that I put a rift between Hadrian and Hela.

Chapter 3

 

 

 

**Hadrian's POV**

 

 

Arriving in Asgard was not like I imagined it would be, the place was entirely made of gold. The palace looked magnificent, it made me want to explore all that Asgard had to offer.

I could feel the aura's of all that lived in Asgard, and I knew like all places there was a gate keeper. However when I arrived I was nowhere near that rainbow looking bridge that I had seen in the distance. When I apparate I don't really need to know where I'm going. I just think about the name of the place and my magic does the work for me.

Magic, she's not just a thing, she has a mind of her own, and feelings of her own. Hecate is the name of the goddess of magic, and often then not I talked to her about my adventures. I even talked to her about my fall out with my - no Hela. I would never for as long as I lived call her mother again.

All the trust I had for her was long gone. 

There was this one aura I felt that felt really powerful. I loved powerful things, I was drawn to them like a magnet. I wouldn't say that being drawn to powerful things got me into dangerous situations...just troubled situations that I more or less could handle. 

I didn't fight a battle I knew I couldn't win, but then again I always won the battles before they begun. I was like Hela like that.

She had raised me to be the best fighter in the world. There were a few times she took me to competitions, and each time I won them coming out as champion. 

I walked forward from the area I arrived in, not even knowing where I was. Remember I've never been in Asgard before. So I wouldn't know where I even begin. 

But I'm sure that the people that live here have noticed my arrival the very moment I arrived. I smirked walking in the direction of the palace. Better go and make a good impression then.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Loki's POV**

 

 

Once again I've been blamed for something that wasn't my fault. Father always favored Thor more than I. I resented that Thor had father's favor, while I had to work for even a little bit of affection. Even then that affection wasn't given.

I was starved from father's affection, and blamed for things that Thor should have been blamed for. Like why I didn't stop Thor from entering the bi-frost. Not my fault that Thor always looked for a fight. He's a fool.

Suddenly a slight wave swept through Asgard, I knew this feeling. I've felt this, it was magic. Someone had arrived in Asgard, someone who had magic, powerful magic. I grinned this was what I've been waiting for. Someone to challenge I Loki the god of lies and mischief in magic since I also had magic. 

That is what differed me from the other gods and goddesses of Asgard. They looked down on me because I had magic. And I never told the truth in my life, I always looked for ways to get Thor into trouble.

I couldn't say that I truly hated Thor, just strongly disliked him. Yes disliked that sounds about right. To others my dislike for Thor looked like resentment, like hate. Hate is a strong word for someone like me, I didn't hate, not without reason. 

The one person I hated more than anyone in Asgard was father. He starved me of the affection I needed as a child. So I didn't even know what love felt like. The only love I knew was that of mother's love for me. 

I went in the direction that I felt the magic come from. When I stepped out of the palace, I noticed in the distance that someone was walking towards the palace. He was dressed in black pants, a black button up shirt, a black trench coat similar to my own, only I had green and gold on mine, and black boots. 

He had shoulder length hair that was slightly curled at the ends much like my own. And as he got closer I saw that his eyes were a bright green also like my own. Just who was this kid?

The boy stopped in front of me, looking at me, he had a big grin on his face.

"Hello, my name is Hadrian," The boy said the grin still on his face.

"Loki Odinson." I replied with a drawl. I was still curious as to who this boy was that looked like a younger version of the way I look now.

"I'm sure you are curious as to who I am." The boy Hadrian said with a smile.

I nodded not bothering to reply.

"I was the adopted son of Hela the goddess of death. But she betrayed my trust by keeping something rather important from me all these years instead of telling me when I got older. So I disowned her as my adopted mother, and left for Asgard as soon as I heard that my father lived in Asgard. I bet you wouldn't be able to guess who he is." Hadrian said to me with a teasing grin on his face that also looked similar to mine.

"Let me guess..." I started with a thinking expression on my face. "That wouldn't happen to be me would it? You look like a younger me." I said raising my brow at him.

Hadrian grinned, "Yep! Hello father," 

My eyes widened, I didn't actually think my answer was correct. But now that I looked at the boy closer he resembled me in every way. I was rather confused on just who had birthed him. I didn't remember having sex with a woman, gods couldn't get drunk anyway.

"Who is your mother?" I asked Hadrian, I needed to know.

"Lily Potter nee Evans. Or she was before she had put me in an orphanage. That is when Hela came in, she saved me from that god awful place." Hadrian said to me.

I nodded, accepting the boy's answer. I remembered vaguely of a red haired woman with emerald green eyes. She was beautiful yes, but she was nothing like the goddesses who lived in Asgard. 

"Why did she get rid of you? No mother would do that," I said frowning.

I mentally told myself that I'd track the woman down and demand why she gave up our child. I'm sure she wouldn't remember my name as we were both 'drunk' meaning just her. She'd most likely demand that I leave. However I wouldn't leave until I got my answers out of her.

"The woman was vile. She wasn't as she portrayed herself to her husband James or her friends. She was just vicious, and cared not for my well-being. Her thoughts were rather hostile. And yes I can read minds, it's a bit of a pain." Hadrian said with a scowl.

I nodded, that explained it, I could tell how much Hadrian had hated his birth mother. Then I wondered how in the hell he even remembered the woman. I assumed he was just a baby when the woman gave him up.

"You are correct, I was just a baby. However my intelligence allowed me to know everything that happened around me, and allowed me to understand english. I wasn't stupid you know," Hadrian said in a drawl.

I chuckled, "Of course your not stupid boy. Or I'd have seen it a mile away the moment I looked at you. Tell me how old are you?" 

"I am 12 years old." Hadrian said.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, a 12 year old shouldn't have even have known the location of Asgard. Especially if that said 12 year old wasn't even born on Asgard. 

"You know... your assumptions will bite you in the ass one day Loki," Hadrian snapped. 

"I didn't know the location alright, my magic did all the work." Hadrian said.

That explained it. I nodded of course he didn't know the location. What was I thinking.

"You weren't." Hadrian retorted. I scoffed, he really needed to stop reading my mind.

"I can't." Hadrian said with a smirk.

"Would you stop that!" I snapped glaring at Hadrian.

"I told you I can't. I can't just turn it on or off you know!" Hadrian snapped back glaring back.

I paused for a moment, so he was untrained? Well that was odd. The way he carried himself suggested otherwise.

"I'll have you know that I'm very well trained when it comes to martial arts. However when it comes to my telepathic powers I have no control over that." Hadrian said after I had thought he was untrained.

"Hmm... then I shall teach you, if I can't teach you then I'll find a teacher." I said to Hadrian.

Hadrian's eyes brightened at the mention of me teaching him, after all it was my duty as a father to teach Hadrian. 

However I didn't know the first thing about being a father. My experiences from my own father weren't the greatest. And he wasn't the best man to go to for advice since he couldn't follow his own advice. 

"I'm sure you would learn with time how to be a father," Hadrian said with a smile.

I scowled, he really needed to stop reading my mind! It was bad enough that my thoughts were always cut off by this boy. 

"I do not cut your thoughts off! You just decide to respond to me." Hadrian scoffed.

"I do not!" I retorted.

Hadrian laughed, gods even his laugh sounded like mine. He really was my son.

"Of course I'm your son, did you really doubt me?" Hadrian deadpanned raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, no I didn't doubt you... It was just hard to believe.

"There's nothing hard to believe about it. You just don't want to accept your a father now. Get over yourself!" Hadrian hissed.

When Hadrian hissed he sounded like a snake just then. I grinned, how cool was that?

"I do accept being your father, it's just a lot to grasp. How about I introduce you to my mother, father and my brother?" I offered.

Hadrian's eyes brightened at the mention of meeting new people. I chuckled, he truly was adorable. Just like I was when I was a child.

We walked into the palace in search for my mother first. She was easier to handle than my father was. And Thor? Well he was off training in the dojo with the others. He took his training rather seriously, and didn't like being borthered. It's why no one bothered Thor when he was in the dojo.

We walked into the kitchen where mother was busy making some tea. I cleared my throat catching my mother's attention.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet Hadrian, my son." I said to her, she gasped looking at Hadrian in a look of awe and shock.

"Son you say? He's beautiful Loki!" My mother cooed as she took Hadrian into her arms. I noticed how Hadrian stiffened the moment my mother touched him.

He relaxed after a few moments, hugging her back.

"I wouldn't say I'm beautiful ma'am. Just rather angelic," Hadrian said with a smile tilting his head to the side.

When Hadrian spoke his british accent had slipped through. I started to wonder where my son had grown up. Then again I had a bit of a british accent myself.

My mother cooed some more, before pulling back from Hadrian. "Does your father know he's here?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You'd think I'd bring my son to my father first? Are you out of your mind? Father doesn't take kindly to strangers especially ones considered non-asgardians." I said.

My mother nodded, "You are right." 

"Excuse me, but I can handle myself if the need comes to it." Hadrian said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then does Thor know he's here?" My mother asked.

"I haven't gone to see Thor yet mother. He's training in the dojo remember?" I said.

"Who is this Thor you speak of?" Hadrian asked raising an eyebrow in the same fashion as I do.

"Thor is my brother." I told Hadrian.

"So I have an uncle?" Hadrian asked curiously.

I nodded, "Yes you have an uncle." I said with a bit of reluctance. 

"Cool!" Hadrian said with a grin.

Seeing Hadrian happy made me want to be happy too. Maybe that will be my new goal in life. 

"Make sure your father knows of Hadrian's arrival Loki. Your father doesn't like being kept out of the loop you know that." My mother said.

I nodded, I didn't want to go find father at all, but it had to be done. I wonder what father's reaction to Hadrian would be. I hope he doesn't exile my son like he did my other children.

Shit... I never told Hadrian about Jo, Hela and Sai. I wonder if he knows that Hela is my daughter?

"I do now. You can't keep anything hidden from me for long or at all." Hadrian said a moment later.

"So... who's Jo and Sai?" Hadrian asked.

"Jo and Sai are my other sons." I replied.

Hadrian nodded. He didn't even react when I told him this. His face remained blank void of emotion. I couldn't read him, his mask was flawless.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Hadrian said after a few minutes.

I let out a breath that sounded like a sigh. "It slipped my mind. As for Hela, she's the only daughter I have and also the most rebellious." I said.

"Just so you know, Hela has raised me as her son. But I no longer see her as a mother, just a woman who had raised me. We had a bit of a fall out before I came here. I assume she is still pissed off that I ripped her of her title as mother." Hadrian said with a frown.

I chuckled, "I assume you used a magical bind to rip her of her title?" I asked.

Hadrian nodded, "I did." 

"She'd never get the title back until you grant it back to her. You know that right?" I said to Hadrian.

Hadrian nodded, "I know that." 

"Good. God knows what will happen if she came here to demand you give it back." I said with a shudder.

"She'd cause a riot," Hadrian said smirking.

I nodded, "Damn right she would." I replied.

We continued walking until we came to the throne room. I walked through the doors, with Hadrian following closely behind me.

In the throne was my father, looking old as ever. "Don't you know how to knock Loki?" Father rudely asked.

Hadrian scoffed almost silently to the point only I heard him. I gave Hadrian a warning look. I didn't want my father to notice his presence just yet.

"Of course father, you're just a special case where I don't knock when I enter a room. I have someone for you to meet." I said.

father gave me a glare in warning at what I just said. "And who would you like me to meet?" Father asked.

I pushed Hadrian in front of me, and smiled down at him. "This is Hadrian, he is my son." I said.

I looked to my father with an expecting look. My father's expression was completely blank. Void of emotion.

Then he finally spoke. "Are you serious? There is no possible way that boy is your son," 

I scowled, "Yes he is my son. He looks like me in every way. How can you not see it?" I snapped.

"Because I banished all of your children from Asgard, all except Sai. You only had three children not four if I remember correctly." Father said with a scowl.

Hadrian then decided to speak up, "I do not approve of the way you talk to Loki. He's my father, and I will fight you if need be. You have no right to speak to him that way. And I demand that you give Loki's children including myself residence to Asgard." Hadrian demanded.

"I do have a right to talk to him that way boy! I am his father, and king of Asgard!" My father yelled at Hadrian.

Hadrian looked bored as he stared at my father. "I don't care if you were the president." Hadrian deadpanned.

I stiffled a laugh, my son was dissing my father, and doing at good job at it. I was proud of him.

My father growled low in his throat. "Boy you are trying my patience." My father snapped.

"I don't care." Hadrian slowly as if talking to someone stupid.

"Guards!" Father yelled standing from his throne.

The guards walked into the throne room, dressed in their gold armor. 

"Yes my lord?" One of the guards asked.

"Put this boy in the dungeons!" Father ordered. 

But before the guards could do anything or even move I had them in a barrier. It stopped them from any movement towards my son.

"You are not taking my son to the dungeons father. He stays here," I said coldly.

If possible father looked even more angrier. His face completely red with rage. 

"Loki, you heed the words of your father! The boy goes to the dungeons! End of discussion!" Father rumbled out with his deep voice.

"No." I coldly said glaring at my father.

Father sighed in agitation before sitting down again with a huff. "You win, get out of my throne room!" Father snapped not even bothering to look at us.

I grinned taking my son and walking out of the throne room. The doors closed behind me, and in the process the guards were released from my barrier. 


End file.
